


Smell of Coffee

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent works at a coffeeshop. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell of Coffee

Trent held very still as the hot breath traveled up his neck. He tried not to swallow, even though his throat felt suddenly dry. His eyes widened, staring off at the far wall without seeing anything. The tips of his fingers tingled as he fought not to move. Every sense anticipated a touch, that light scrape of stubble, the wet tickle of tongue.

Anton straightened, pulling away. Trent's gaze swam, focused on his father's blue eyes.

"I love the smell of coffee," Anton said, his voice soft and deep.

Trent's eyes fluttered closed as Anton's lips finally brushed against his.


End file.
